What Does NAVY Mean?
by Alfonsina.d
Summary: Inspired by a challenge on Perfectly Plum....utilizing Finger Eleven's song 'Paralyzer' lyrics ... Four parts, all stand alone. Expect the unexpected....it's just a little titillation and the all important innuendo ... final part ... Alf
1. Chapter 1

Wiping my brow with my sleeve, I reached for a bottle of tepid water

Disclaimer: The standards apply.

A/N: Things aren't always as they seem. This is part one of four.

**What Does NAVY Mean?**

**By Alfonsina**

Wiping my brow with my sleeve, I reached for a bottle of tepid water. I was parched and stalling for time.

Come on Steph. You volunteered to do this. You knew who you were going to be with and what you'd be doing.

I tried to take a drink, wishing it would be cooling me, but so far things were going shitty for me and there was no backing out.

Lovely.

"Stephanie," came the bass voice behind me.

"What?" I whined.

"Again. This time concentrate. At this rate we are going to be here the rest of the afternoon and all night. And IF we are going to be together that much I have other things I'd rather be doing with you," he said.

Perfect. I hadn't had a cookie or any pastry in two days and it was sounding like a pretty decent offer to me. Right now a social orgasm sounded like a very good idea.

"Don't you think this place is kind of pretentious? Don't you think it's kind of dim? I'd really rather go home." I was grasping at straws and nothing I could do was going to change his mind.

"It's for your own good. You need to learn to do this," he said walking behind me and snugging his body into mine. His torso was draped over my back, his arms were over mine and he put his head down on top of mine trying to get me into a position he was happy with. "It's better when you relax and let your body go with it."

God he felt good, maybe a little too warm but oh so very nice. Did I mention that he smelled incredibly male? I mean, he always smelled good but he had my hormones in a frenzy.

"Can't we talk about this some more?" I asked him as he moved from behind me to stand next to me.

"Nope. You volunteered. You never learned what NAVY meant, did you?"

I tried to turn around but couldn't I was trapped, my feet felt glued to the ground. I shook my head.

"Never Again Volunteer Yourself. Navy," he said.

Smart ass man. OK so I didn't know what I volunteered for when I was offered an evening of dim light, close quarters and something I'd never done before. How the hell was I supposed to know that the gym had been altered for low light hand to hand combat?

"Deer in headlights, Steph? It really isn't that bad."

"I'm not paralyzed. I'm struck by you and how close you are."

"I want to make you move, movement is key to getting this to work. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you can take down any perp you want."

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked.

"If you can take kizushi on me from this position, I'll let you go home," he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kizushi, my balance. If you can off center me, take my balance away from me, you will get the upper hand and have a better chance to win your fight."

Just what I always wanted to do, off balance someone.

"For the record, no one has ever successfully taken my balance. Let's try again," he said with a smile and a wink.

Bastard. Fine. If he wants to play it that way, we'll play.

"Am I restricted in what I can do to take away your balance?"

"Nope. Do what you want, just know that I can counter whatever you do. If you shove, I'll probably shove back. Ready now, staller?"

"Ready," I said as he watched me whip my shirt off over my head to display my hot pink sports bra. He gasped while he was getting a good eyefull of my limited assets. I grabbed his beltloops and pulled him in front of me and then I kissed him long and hard.

"Nobody's ever done that to me before, Steph," he said breathing heavily. "Congratulations, you win. You are the first."

"Can I go home now, Ranger? I'm smelly and tired."

Damn if it wasn't one amazing kiss. All I'd really wanted to say was "your place or my place or can you just scramble the cameras for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Sure thing Steph. But we still need to work on your technique because I don't think you'll be able to use that on most of your skips."

"When and where?" I asked with a sigh.

"Seven. We can work on other forms of 'hand to hand'," Ranger said.

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers still apply.

**What Does NAVY Mean Part 2?  
By Alfonsina**

How did I get snookered this time? Easy, a game of Black Jack. I had finished a work out with Ranger and didn't want to go home so got invited to play a couple of games of cards. I got a little cocky after my fourth beer and I lost. Of course I didn't notice at the time nobody else was drinking, that might figure into my loss, just a little bit.

"Sit in this chair and relax," said the voice.

"Well, I'm relaxed not paralyzed," I said. Jeesh.

"Of course you aren't. Now sit back and we'll get this started as soon as I put the blindfold on you."

No. No way. I started to look around me desperately, probably too desperately to get out of here in one piece with my dignity in place.

"Remember Navy?" he asked with a smile.

I made a non-committal noise, he wouldn't get the show on the road if I didn't and I wanted this over.

Oh, yeah. I remembered Navy, better than I wanted to admit. "Never Again Volunteer Yourself." Wonder if he has a smart way to remember Army or Marines? Probably, but I don't want to know what those are or I could find myself in even deeper than I am right now.

"It is either the blindfold, or I turn off all the lights and they won't come back on until I say we're done."

"But you promised no witnesses."

"No, I said nothing about that. You assumed since we were at my place there would be none. Besides, you already know the guys."

Terrific. My humiliation was going to be in the dark with three guys and they'd all talk about it.

"Have there been confidentiality waivers signed?" I asked.

"Nope. This ain't Vegas baby."

I was so screwed.

"Any way I can talk you out of this?"

Before there could be an answer, someone came behind me and held me down in the chair and covered my eyes. A doughnut today would have made things better because the hand over my eyes was smelling very cinnamony and spicy, I wanted to taste it…that is such a bad sign.

Someone else put the blindfold on me and said, "I think you can begin now."

I was starting to breathe calmly. It would all be just fine, really. My body started to relax when I heard the worst sound imaginable.

A zipper.

"I get to go first," said someone. Have I told you that voice recognition is not one of my strong suits?

I struggled to get out of the chair when I realized the hands from before were still on my shoulders keeping me in place.

"I didn't bargain for this with any of you fools. I'm out of here," I said while I was trying to find a way to get control of the situation.

"Hold her hand out, so I can put it there," he said again.

Oh God.

My hand was forced away from my body, palm up to receive whatever it was.

"Remember you said you wanted to develop your recognition skills," said my main tormentor.

"So far, gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, this has not been fun."

Work on my skills, sure, but not like this. I wanted to recognize nice things, fun things, not this. When was the next appointment available to go to confession anyway?

"Explain in detail what you are feeling and observing about what is placed in your hand," said my tormentor.

"Can you tell me who it belongs to first?" I asked.

"Tank."

Of course.

"It is heavy and longer than I would have thought. It feels awkward in my hand, like there is no way to balance it there. My hand can hardly get a decent grip around it. I wouldn't want to use it on a regular basis," I said. "Can someone please take it out of my hand. I don't want to drop it or hurt it."

"You wound me, Stephanie, I thought you'd be impressed by it," said Tank. At least I'm assuming it was Tank.

What had I done with that hole I wanted to go hide in? Oh yeah, hadn't dug it yet.

"I'm next. Steph, you'll love it. Much more your style," said the voice that had been behind me.

The next thing I knew one object was removed from my hand and another zipper was released.

"And what can you say about this one?" asked the ringleader.

"It's really heavy, very smooth. Feels like it has been used a lot. It feels kind of short for what it weighs. It really feels strange in my hand and I know I've handled something like it before. Are you sure this can get the job done?" I asked.

There was snorting from somewhere, I'm not sure who it was, but it wasn't me.

"See, even she wonders whether or not you can get the job done with that," Tank said.

"Steph, if I give you fifty bucks will you comment on how only a man can handle something like that?" said the voice I now recognized to be Lester.

"Lester, if I say it the way you want me to, it'll sound worse than if we just let the subject drop," I said.

The object was unceremoniously removed from my hand followed by the sound of another zipper.

"Let's see what she thinks about this," said the tormentor.

I blew out a sigh hoping it would all be over soon.

"There are just the three right? I mean, I am sure you guys could do this kind of a thing all night, but we are way past my comfort zone."

"Now there's an idea whose time has come," Lester said.

I groaned. Me and my big fat mouth.

"You know, I should just stay home when I'm having a bad night and not even try to play cards with you bozos."

"No turning back," the leader of the pack said.

It's not like I was going to go anywhere right now anyway, there was no escape out of the room that they couldn't all beat me to.

"Almost over," he said sounding like he was trying to calm a nervous animal. The object was placed in my hand. "Describe it."

"Not as smooth as the last one, but it feels like it doesn't get as much use either. It's very stiff."

The room erupted in laughter and then abrupt silence. I couldn't really figure out why, I was just describing what I was feeling.

"What else," asked the cranky sounding voice.

"It has good balance. I could get used to using this on a regular basis," I was going to continue but the laughter started again.

"See, told you," he said. "What else can you say to make my ego grow?"

"Well, it is comfortable in my hand. If I can only choose from the three of them, I'd probably choose this one. Will you let me take the blindfold off now?" I asked.

"Pay up guys," Lester said to the others.

I stood up and stretched after I my eyes re-acclimated to the light. I looked at the clowns in front of me each holding their prized possession in their hands.

"Since I've had to feel them all and describe them, can I actually look at them now?" I asked.

One by one, each firearm was displayed for me to see.

"You know the boss is going to kill you if he finds out this is how you helped her pick out her next weapon," Lester said to Ranger.

"Santos you are an ass," Ranger said. "I am the boss, you boob."

"Can I go now?" I asked Ranger.

"Yeah, but tomorrow night we really are going to have to do 'hand to hand'."

Oh boy.

What did the boys present her with?

Tank had a Desert Eagle.

Lester had a Ruger SP101 .357 5 shot

Ranger handed her a Sig Sauer SSP225 9mm single stack


	3. Chapter 3

**What does Navy Mean Part 3  
By Alfonsina**

"You can't be serious," I said.

"All of them. I'm not trying to humiliate you, I swear. Well, maybe just a little," he said smiling.

I wasn't in the mood to do this now, actually I doubted I ever wanted to do this with him. Sometimes a person should keep his or her own counsel, you know?

"My day has not been good so far. In fact, you might say it's been shitty."

"No excuses, Stephanie. You've got to keep moving forward in life. That was then; this is right here, right now. Come on, put 'em down on the table."

"Why do we really have to do this?"

"Because I volunteered to make your life better, though I may regret it later."

I placed the three battery-operated, cylindrical objects on the table.

He picked up the first one, light purple, turned it on and laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Where did you get this anyway?"

"The drugstore," I said quietly.

"Has it always been this weak?"

"_It_ is better than being alone in the dark and I've had it a long time," I said getting defensive. "Besides, it was the best the budget would allow at the time. And when I bought it I _needed _it."

"I wouldn't think it would be enough, but if you were happy with it," he said with a smile.

Jerk. Nope, change that to big, lousy jerk.

"I never said I was happy with it, I said it was better than being alone in the dark. I got something more powerful since then."

"Well, we'll just take a look."

He was drawing this out so it would be painful, it was typical of him.

"Metallic Blue?"

"I happen to like blue," I sniffed.

"It's heavy. You probably don't use it much because of the weight," he said.

"It takes C cell batteries, of course it's heavy."

Smiling, he said, "I'm imagining a dark lit place, and this would be much better in the dark than the first one."

At least we agreed on something. It had cost much more but it did a better job.

He looked over at the last one, it was red.

"Didn't know you were into serious power," he said.

"Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do; especially when she lives alone," I said with a sigh. "And no, I don't use it much but it really is great in the dark. It works longer and is stronger than the others."

Lovely, now he knew I spent a lot of time alone, in the dark with battery operated devices. Perfect. Just flipping perfect.

"Batteries?"

"Didn't know it was a quiz. D cells."

"Pretty expensive."

"Sometimes expensive is worth it," I said trying to flirt but not feeling all that comfortable.

"Use it in the same place as the others?" he asked.

"No. I leave it in the car in case of emergency," I said sighing again.

"Like to be prepared?"

"You never know, besides if I get bored enough on a stakeout, I play with it."

"Ever played with it when I was on the other side of the building but you were alone in the truck?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you find it disturbing or distracting?"

"Not really," I said.

"Then you weren't using it right. I can help you with that."

Jerry Seinfeld he wasn't.

"You do know what all of these have in common, don't you?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Elaborate."

"They all have smoothish finishes, they all take batteries and they're easy to use. Overall, I'm happy with them."

"If I give you something that proves size doesn't matter, will you consider it?"

"Maybe."

"Besides what I've got for you has more than just an 'on and off' setting. Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

The black cylinder fit completely inside my palm, I could hide it if I wanted to and no one would know I had it with me. That could be a very good thing.

"Push the button and see what you think," he said.

I pushed it, it came on but I wasn't impressed. It was pretty much like the blue one I already owned. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Push it again," he said.

I still wasn't impressed, it had about as much power as my big one. No need to duplicate what I already had.

"Push it twice more and see what you think," he said.

Now I was impressed. For something so small, the amount of power was really impressive.

"What's it gonna cost me?" I asked. He had expensive taste in 'toys' and had a reputation for that.

"I got this baby for a C note, but we can work a deal."

"You sound like you're a dealer in this stuff," I said.

"I can get you hooked pretty easily, and then it will be on to even more power. I could turn you on in ways you haven't even imagined yet," he said. "Besides, there's a club for people who are into these kinds of things and forums on the internet."

Wonderful. "Tempt me and then tell me it is going to have me hooked. Think I'll pass. Besides, too much personal information about you just then."

"It could really change your life, Stephanie," he said.

"If I have a problem with it, will you fix it for me?" I asked. I'd never had one that expensive and wasn't sure if they had warranties.

"Only if you give up the others, you'll only need this one after today."

"This is just between us, right? If you blab about it I'll deny everything to everybody who asks me."

"My lips are sealed."

Right.

I opened my wallet and counted out one-hundred dollars and handed it to Ranger who refused to take it.

"What are you going to do with my old flashlights?" I asked.

"Throwing away the old piece of crap. The two mag-lights, don't know, probably keep them for now. I tend to be a collector."

"Hey, you made it sound like I wasn't going to need a back up."

"Take care of your Surefire flashlight and it'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**What Does NAVY Mean Part 4  
By Alfonsina**

"It's about rhythm, touch and feel. I know you have first hand experience in all of those things," he said low into my ear.

Terrific, my tormentor was back. Four nights and now four different experiences to endure. 'Experiences' was the kindest word for what I was going through. I thought other words were less kind; punishment, humiliation, frustration. They say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, well by the end of this week I'm gonna be pretty damned strong, if I'm not paralyzed with fear.

He was behind me again to start tonight's adventure. At least it wasn't a dark lit place, I think that would've pushed me over the edge hormonally. I'd had a doughnut this morning, raspberry filled. I should have been safe from my hormones; but I wasn't, not tonight. I must've been too many hours since my last dose of sugar.

"You need to take a firm grasp on it so we can get started," he said as seductively as he could.

"I don't want to touch it."

"That's beside the point. This _could_ be considered part of hand to hand. Right now it is definitely hand over hand unless you are willing to try by yourself."

If I did this on my own and it went badly, I'd be mortified and I'd never hear the end of it. If it went badly and he had a hand, so to speak, in the outcome, I couldn't shoulder the blame.

At this point, there was no way he could get any closer to me; my shadow would've been out of a job. Every part of our bodies were lined up, legs, hips, torsos, arms and now hands.

"Come on, think of it as, oh I don't know, a magic wand or something?"

"Magic wand?"

"Righteous staff?" he tried.

Eww. This wasn't helping.

"You know I feel awkward_ and I'm sure that I should_, but your names for this _thing_ aren't really helping."

"What would you call it?"

"Stick?" I asked glaring at the most pretentious thing I've seen.

"Fine. We'll call it the _Joy Stick. _Put your hand on the Joy Stick where you think it needs to go and I'll correct you."

Perfect.

I turned as best I could to look into his eyes; from the look I received I could tell he wasn't going to play tonight.

"When was the first time you did it?" I asked stalling for time.

"Twelve or thirteen, I don't know," he said moving my hand down the _magic wand._ "What can I tell you, I'm typical male."

This was quite possibly too much information.

"So since you've got like seventeen or eighteen years using this thing, won't you be embarrassed if you get hurt with it tonight?

"Honey, there's nothing you can't do to me that I haven't already done to myself. Besides, this time there are no witnesses."

"Nope no witnesses, just a one way mirror and cameras. Are you sure you want this filmed?" Some things should remain private, you know?

"Do you see the red light on the camera?" he asked. "On any of the cameras?"

"No." Crap. They were all turned off. I didn't know for how long, but they were off and I'd been thinking about him and me and imagining a dark lit place, but if I kept this up it wouldn't be something I'd have to imagine for long.

"Change your grip, not so loose. Pretend like you own it, like it is part of _your_ body not part of _mine_. Act like you know it can't hurt you, but hold it loose enough for it to move just a little. Too tight and it's gonna hurt when things get exciting."

"But I don't have one of these and never really imagined having one," I said. In all honesty I didn't and hadn't ever even crossed my mind. I really never enjoyed watching men play with them either; I'm not a voyeur or into exhibitionism.

"If it bothers you so much to see it, don't look into the mirror; just close your eyes. I want for you to feel the beat of my heart and we'll use it as a place to start. I'll do the count for you. Every four beats, we'll move the joy stick. As you get better and we get further, speed will pick up. It will feel as natural as breathing, I promise. This will all be fine, I've got you."

I closed my eyes and gave in to his demands. He was the teacher, the one with the experience and I wasn't getting out of here until he was satisfied and we both knew it. I relaxed my body into his and I listened to him count, "One. Two. Three. Four. That's it. One. Two. Three. Four. Very nice. And again. One. Two. Three. Four. A little stronger, I can take it. One. Two. Three. Four. Sure this is the first time you've done something like this?"

Eventually he shut up, which was a good thing because I now needed two jelly doughnuts to counter the proximity and the pheromones. When he got quiet all I could hear was our ragged breathing and the ever present heartbeat. I just kept my mind and body focused on the rhythm we were making together. I could never have done anything like this alone, but somehow it didn't feel awkward with him helping me, guiding me. I just hoped it wasn't going to be something I'd do with him on a regular basis.

"Quit thinking. It destroys the feel and the rhythm. But now it's time to make it more intense, are you ready?"

I hoped I was ready because I wanted to spend some time alone in the bathtub after this was over.

As the rhythm picked up, I realized his arm was like a band around my belly making sure I wouldn't bolt after this was over. While it felt nice, I really was feeling like he was trying to dominate me and that didn't go over well with me.

"Shush, stay quiet and quit thinking," he said into my ear as he put his finger over my lips.

How could he tell, anyway?

"Now I want you to open your eyes. I want you to see how good you look doing this. You are so natural. It is beautiful to see you doing it," he purred into my ear.

I opened my eyes and suddenly realized what exactly it was that I was doing and I lost control of my breathing, rhythm and joy stick.

"Damn it. That hurt. Was that intentional, Stephanie?" Ranger growled at me.

"No. I told you it wasn't something I was comfortable doing. Can we call it a night? The mood has been lost and I don't think we'll get it back tonight," I said looking at him. He was going to have a powerful welt tomorrow. Wonder if he can claim worker's comp for that injury.

"Are you forgetting something, Stephanie?" he asked now doubled over in pain.

"Oh yeah, let me clean it off before I go."

I grabbed my towel to wipe down the _not so joy stick_.

"Ranger? You gonna be OK?"

"Eventually."

"Can I get you some ice for that?"

"No. I'm not going to live it down and your assistance right now isn't going to help matters. You don't know your own strength do you?" he asked.

"Probably not. I told you I didn't want to play with your nunchuks. Next time will you believe me?"

"Yes."


End file.
